


Remix: The Prize

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Loki gives Tony his just rewards.





	Remix: The Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271887) by [buying_the_space_farm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm). 



> basically what it says on the tin- a remix of a previous work of mine titled "The Prize"
> 
> for the bingo square K2- "Writing Format: Remix one of your fics"

Loki hadn’t _meant_ to make his darling wait, but when he was being so perfectly well behaved it was hard not to torture him a little bit. All through the morning after their amazing fuck, he had worked to be _good_ and not do anything bad and Loki was so proud of him.

“Something on your mind, love?” He asked, and he could feel the faint smirk on his face.

He watched as Tony glanced back down at his tablet, a pretty blush gracing his face. “Nope, not a thing.”

“Evidently,” Loki replied, “seeing as with that calibration level for the repulsors on your suit there you’d sooner blast yourself through a wall than achieve flight.”

Tony seemed to refocus on the plans in front of him and swore. “Okay, so, there… _might_ be something on my mind, but it’s not like you apparently planned on doing anything about it.” His lips pursed near the end of the sentence as if he’d bit into a lemon.

“You think I would go back on my word?” Loki asked, cocking his head to the side.

“No, but,” Tony said, sighing. “You haven’t exactly done anything to convince me otherwise.”

“Maybe I just wanted to see how good you would be.”

And there it was. A word that could usually be written off as a slight compliment but otherwise inconsequential.

Loki’s faint smirk grew at Tony’s sharp inhalation.

“And do you want me to tell you how good you've been?”

Tony stilled under Loki’s gaze, like a rabbit under a hunter’s glare, not even daring to breathe.

“Please,” Tony said, voice cracking.

“Oh, Anthony,” Loki said, putting his book down on the floor next to the couch. “You’ve been so patient today, I'm so proud. I think I'll even reward you for it.”

As if he had given him permission, Tony started to breathe again, quick inhalations and faster exhalations.

“In fact,” Loki said, crawling across the couch towards him, “you’ve been so good, trying to concentrate on your work instead of being distracted that I won’t even make you wait for it.”

Tony’s breath caught again, and held, as Loki straddled his lap and brought their mouths together for a kiss.

Snaking his arms around Tony’s neck, Loki kept the kiss gentle at first, almost ghosting his lips across his lover’s. He could fee it as Tony set his trembling hands on Loki’s hips and he smiled into the kiss, glad that his darling was taking what he wanted for a change in their little game.

Loki suddenly bit down on Tony’s lip, making him gasp. Slotting their mouths together, Loki licked into Tony’s mouth, dominating the kiss. He knew Tony was struggling not to react, but that was the last thing he wanted. He _wanted_ Tony to gasp, to moan, to fall apart beneath him as Loki worked him over.

Trying to get something out of him, he ground down, bringing their clothed erections together, putting pressure exactly where they both wanted it. Tony gasped and broke away from Loki to catch his breath, great big gasping ones. One of Loki’s hands tangled in his hair, and his lips traveled down to his neck before settling below his ear and biting him again.

Tony gasped in his ear and thrust up, making both of them moan.

Loki kissed the spot he bit softly, easing the sting. “There’s my good boy. I was wondering when you’d try for part of your prize.” He licked at the now bruising mark on the side of Tony’s neck. “Would you like to know the rest?”

Tony nodded mutely, his chest still heaving.

“Well, I was thinking I could suck you off again,” Loki said, his not busy hand wandering down Tony’s chest to his jeans. “After all, you were so wonderful to me this morning, and you did so well for me last night.” He unfastened the button and slowly undid the zipper. “But I didn’t want you to get bored with that. What do you think?”

“Th-that would have been fine,” Tony stuttered.

“Only fine?” Loki asked, now playing with the material of his boxers. Loki was having trouble concentrating with how hard his own cock was, practically bursting against the zipper. “Well, only ‘fine’ simply won’t do for such a well behaved being as yourself, now will it.”

“No?” Tony said, his voice pitching higher as he slowly worked his way inside Tony’s boxers.

“No, of course not, I’m glad you agree,” Loki said, thinking growing harder and harder to do with every beat of his heart. “I also thought about kneeling in front of you and stroking your cock until you came all over my face, and then have you feed me your come fingerful by fingerful, but that could get awfully messy, don't you think?”

Tony’s throat worked against his lips as he swallowed and nodded again.

“Or maybe I could work you open slowly, finger by finger, until you’re taking my whole fist, and make you come so hard my fingers go numb. Then I’d fuck you until you come again.” Loki’s entire hand had disappeared into Tony’s boxers now, and his fingers were skimming over the over-heated skin of his cock, smoothing leaking pre-come over his shaft, and he was still only talking, _why was he still only talking._

“Oh, I know!” Loki said, mischief leaking into his voice. “Do you remember the time I summoned a clone to our bedroom, and we both fucked you? Would you like that again, my good boy? Two of my cocks stretching you so much you can barely think? Or more of me maybe?”

“Loki,” Tony whined, “I— Please, just— just whatever you want, I’ve been good, I have, right? I just— I need—”

He took his hand out of his hair and laid a finger over Tony’s lips, stopping him in his tracks. Tony looked up at him, spellbound, as Loki took the final reigns of control out of his hands.

“Sh, love, everything will be alright,” Loki said, and Tony calmed right down, looking to him for guidance. “I’m sorry for teasing you. So, you took care of me this morning, let me take care of you now, alright?”

“O-okay, I can— I can do that,” he said, breath still shaky.

“Yes, you can,” Loki replied. “Because you’re mine, and I wouldn’t let you be anything but my beautiful boy, would I?”

“No, no you wouldn’t,” Tony said, shaking his head slightly, but maintaining eye-contact.

“Exactly,” Loki said, a warm smile growing on his face. “Now, be a good boy and lift your hips for me.”

Loki rose to his knees as Tony arched his back, and Tony let out a breathy whine that almost grew into more as they drew apart. Together, they managed to tug Tony’s jeans down and unfasten Loki’s.

Resettled on Tony’s lap, Loki took both their cocks in hand and breathed noticeably unsteady for the first time that afternoon. Loki summoned the bottle of lube, still having been caught in the sheets of their bed, to his hand, and he poured a measure out and took to smoothing it over them, along with the beads of pre-come that had been leaking from both their cocks.

Tony moaned and brought one of his hands to his mouth, the other having settled on Loki’s hip, trying to muffle himself.

With his non-busy hand, Loki grabbed Tony’s wrist and held it down on the couch cushion. “What kind of prize would this be if I couldn't hear my good boy enjoy it? Would you really stop me from taking my own pleasure from this?”

“N-no,” Tony stuttered. “I— I'm sorry?”

Tony looked lost again, wide-eyed and innocent.

“There’s no need to apologize,” Loki soothed. “I just wanted you to know.”

Tony nodded this time, instead of even trying to use his voice.

“Hmm,” Loki sighed, holding the two of them with a slightly tighter grip. “What else could I do?”

Loki was a wordsmith, everyone knew that. He enjoyed wordplay and making people squirm with joy or disgust or anything in between but when he got to use his silver tongue on Tony, in any manner of the phrase—

It was beautiful.

“I could hold you like this for _hours_ couldn’t I, going at the same maddening—” Loki’s breath hitched for a second as Tony’s hips twitched up of their own volition, trying to drive into further friction that wasn’t there— “pace, and there would be nothing you could do.”

Tony started to say something, but Loki stopped him with a shake of his head.

“No, darling, it’s my turn right now.”

Tony let his head fall towards the back of the couch with a thunk, and his chest heaved.

Loki knew he had said he could do this for hours, but with his lover looking like that, so edible, so beautiful, did he really want to?

“If I did that, I’d bring you to the edge of coming over and _over_ again, as many times as I could, and then _finally_ , you’d come as soon as I touched you again after letting you calm down.” Loki was heady at the thought. “You’d make a glorious mess, and then mine would join yours, and how I would enjoy cleaning you up with my tongue.” His hand sped up over the both of them, a particularly clever twist at the head making both of them shudder.

“Loki,” Tony keened, the hand on Loki’s hip tightening in warning.

“Not just yet,” Loki said, “I’m not done with you yet.”

His hand started stroking them harder, the regular rhythm ramping up his arousal ten-fold.

“I could also just bring you off as quickly as I could right here, and ignore myself for the rest of the evening, and then take you for hours in our bed. I’d fuck you until you started coming dry, and every touch had your nerves screaming with pleasure and pain in equal measure, and then I’d fuck you a few times more. Or would that be too harsh for my darling boy?” He removed the grip that had been holding Tony’s hand to the couch and instead ran his hand through Tony’s hair. “Answer me please, won't you, love?”

“The first— or, or the second? I don't,” Tony gasped, “I don't know what you want me to say.”

Loki slowed until the strokes on their cocks were barely moving at all. “I want you to say what you want.”

“You,” Tony breathed, staring into Loki’s eyes. “It’s you, I always want you.”

Loki was stricken for a single second before he was swooping down to capture Tony in a kiss again. He held Tony in place with the hand in his hair, and his tongue immediately took control, sliding against Tony’s as if it belonged there. Tony fell pliant under his attack, and for once Loki was grateful for it. All he wanted was to take and take and _take_ and Tony was _letting_ him.

Loki blindly poured more lube onto their cocks, unwilling to separate for a single second. The cold shock made Tony yelp, and jump, almost knocking Loki off his lap. Loki giggled into the kiss for a moment, and Tony couldn’t seem to help but join him, snickering softly, before rejoining their lips gently.

He took his hand off of Loki’s hip and slowly joined it with Loki’s on their cocks. “Can I?” he murmured.

“Of course, darling boy, you can do whatever you like,” Loki replied, and once more took to kissing him senseless.

Tony’s hand joined Loki’s, wrapping tightly around their lengths, and started pumping them at a steady pace. With the added stimulation, they both began thrusting minutely into their fists, not quite able to control their bodies’ instincts.

“Anthony,” Loki panted. “I do hope you’re close, love.”

“Yes,” Tony whispered.

“Good boy,” Loki said, diving in for one last kiss, and with another clever stroke to their cocks, drove them over the edge into an orgasm that had them seeing stars.

Tony moaned, long and loud into Loki’s mouth, both of them more just touching lips than actively kissing, but it was enough for them.

They stayed like that for a few moments, breathing heavily, lips still only brushing against each other more than anything else, and it was perfect.

Loki sat up, hand still around their softened lengths, and gave a tentative stroke, working them through any last aftershocks. Once shiver-inducing pleasure turned to grimacing pain, he released them and dragged a finger through the streaks of come that had gathered on Tony’s shirt. He looked at it, considering, before drawing it into his mouth, and sucking it clean.

Tony’s gaze grew heated once more as Loki did it over and over again until his shirt was clean of everything besides what had already seeped through the cloth. Seemingly unable to stop himself, Tony dragged Loki into another dirty kiss, and Loki let him.

“Think we’ve got time for another round before dinner?” Tony asked, grinning madly after they separated.

“There’s my good boy,” Loki said and he could feel the sly smile on his face. “And I always have time for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! leave a comment or kudos and ill let you pet my dog
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> [mastodon (a twitter clone)](https://lesbiab.space/@buying_the_space_farm)  
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> [writing/personal twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_fitz_yo)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sentient-teapot)  
> my tumblrs! for however long that lasts  
> [fandom tumblr](https://frostiron-is-endgame.tumblr.com)  
> [personal tumblr](https://spacefarm-official.tumblr.com)  
> my discord handle is sentient-teapot#7833 (feel free to dm me :D)  
> And I also have a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/spacefarm-official)


End file.
